Hermione's Surprise
by AllieArson
Summary: Lucius has a surprise for Hermione. One-Shot. Oral, Anal, Three-way, and Double Penetration. Tell me what you think


**Ok this is just a one-shot and I plan to keep it that way.**

* * *

Hermione sat in her office at the Ministry she had a ridicules amount of reports to fill out and no help in getting it done. She wondered if she even had time for lunch let alone time to go home and sleep. She liked her job she got to travel meet a lot of interesting wizards, the part she despised was the paper work and the meetings she had to attend.

"Oh bugger," She said noticing the time, she had five minutes to get her next meeting.

Hermione ran out of her office down to the meeting. Luckily she made it to the room with only minute to spare. She entered the room to see the table was full of people and they all looked at her as she entered. Yet a certain blonde wizard caught her eye he was sitting next to the last empty chair. She sighed and sat next to him.

"Miss. Granger," Lucius said to her.

"Mr. Malfoy,"

That's all they could say before the meeting started. Lucius couldn't help but admire the beauty that sat next to him. Her wavy brown hair was in a sophisticated bun with one strand hanging in her face, she had plump pink lips. She was wearing a black business skirt, dark purple blouse and black heels.

Hermione couldn't help but peek at Lucius through the corner of her eye. His long blonde hair was pulled back, and he was dressed in the most elegant robes.

'Oh god why did he have to be right next to me looking like that,' she thought rubbing her legs together.

The meeting was over soon and Hermione walked out of the room but was stopped by Lucius.

"Miss. Granger, are you available for lunch?"

"Actually I have a lot of paper work to get back to,"

"You can spare twenty minutes can't you? I mean I haven't seen you in a little over a month and you look absolutely famished." When he said that she realized just how hungry she really was.

"Lunch does sound good right now."

"Shall we?" He said touching the small of her back.

They had gone to a small café they had talked about business and other tedious things. When lunch was done he walked her back to her office.

"Well that was a lovely lunch Lucius,"

"I do try," He said walking into her office with her closing the door behind him.

"Well you succeed, now I have to get back to work." She said as he moved closer to her. Hermione felt her stomach jump when he leaned in a placed a light kiss on her lips she returned the kiss happily. It slowly became more heated as it continued but soon ended when a knock was heard at her door.

"We'll finish this later, come to my manor after your done at work." He whispered before leaving the room. One of her associates walked in to talk about the meeting earlier but she told him to leave so she could do her work.

The end of the work day came quickly, she had been thinking about Lucius all day, there affair had been going on for months and she couldn't wait till after work. She had walked through the gate and walked up to the door. When she knocked on the door Lucius answered it, he looked just as sexy as ever and she felt that same feeling between her legs. Lucius greeted her with a passionate kiss which she returned.

"Come I've got a surprise for you," He said holding up a blind fold, she turned around and let him put it on her. Lucius led her up the stairs and to his room.

She could feel him remove her top and skirt leaving her only in her underwear and heels.

"So beautiful," He mumbled running a firm hand up her leg. Hermione let out a low moan as he rubbed her clit through the black thong. He removed her bra to see her pink nipples were hard. He captured one between his lips and sucked and nibbled on it making her head fall back in pleasure. Lucius grabbed her underwear with one hand and ripped it off of her. "Are you ready for your surprise my sweet?" She nodded. "Good, I'll be back just keep that on."

She stood there naked, blind folded, and aroused waiting for him.

"Get on your hands and knees," She heard him say slowly she did as she was told. Hermione moaned as his fingers ran over her clit and ass. He inserted two fingers into her dripping pussy. "Your already soaking wet for me," He removed the fingers and put them in her ass earning a surprised gasp from her. Hermione started to push her hips back towards his hand. "Such a naughty slut, open your mouth." She did as she was told and felt a cock slowly enter her mouth. "Pleasure him like you pleasure me,"

Hermione licked the head of the cock and sucked it hard. She bobbed her head up and down until it was down her mouth. She heard the man above her groan in pleasure as he grabbed the back of her head. Lucius entered another finger in her ass and she moaned sending a vibration through the cock.

"Oh Merlin your going to make me cum if you keep that up." The man above her groaned, she'd heard that voice before but couldn't remember where.

"I think she's ready," Lucius said from behind her. She was pulled up and felt Lucius' chest pressed against her back. He laid down on the bed with pillows propped behind him, Hermione on top of him. She moaned as stretched her ass as he entered her. She felt him hold her legs open and the head of the unknown mans cock rub against her pussy. He entered her hard and fast as she cried out in pleasure they both started to move in and out of her. She couldn't stop moaning as pleasure filled every inch of her body. When Lucius would enter her the other man would pull out and when the unknown man would slam into her Lucius would pull out.

"You like that don't you mudblood?" The man above her groaned, "Tell me how much you like having two cocks inside you,"

"I love it," She cried. "I love having both my holes filled."

"I love feeling my cock in your perfect little ass," Lucius whispered in her ear. Hermione felt Lucius rub her clit as the two men fucked her she was so close she couldn't stand it.

"Oh god I'm so close!"

"Cum for us you dirty slut," Lucius said she came instantly at his words. Hermione screamed in pleasure her pussy spazmed around the man's cock and with one last hard thrust he came inside her with a loud groan. Lucius came inside deep inside her ass when it clenched around his cock. The man on top rolled off her and still laying on Lucius she remembered she was still blind folded, panting and her legs were shaking.

"Well your right father she is the fuck of a life time,"

Hermione removed the blind fold and looked to see Draco Malfoy lying next to them.

"Did you enjoy your surprise my pet?" Lucius said running his hands over her body.

"When can we do it again?" She asked. Lucius and Draco smirked.

* * *

**Well that's it hope you all enjoyed. Please tell me what you think..**


End file.
